In a liquid crystal display device, in order to prevent permanent damages caused by polarization of a liquid crystal material, a polarity inversion driving process needs to be performed on pixel units on an array substrate at regular time intervals. In order to improve the display quality of images, in an existing liquid crystal display device, an N-dot inversion driving method is commonly adopted, and here N is an integer no less than 2.
However, the polarity inversion driving method in the prior art often results in horizontal stripes related to the polarity inversion driving method, which appear on the display screen. As shown in FIG. 1, in 2-dot inversion driving process, the horizontal-stripe phenomenon occurs on the screen between two adjacent rows of pixel units; and in 3-dot inversion driving process, the stripe phenomenon occurs on the screen between the first row of pixel units and the remaining two rows of pixel units in every three rows of pixel units.